The Bet!
by kimmiesjoy
Summary: Lets play a game!
1. Chapter 1

Part One!

* * *

><p>He sat down and tapped<p>

the back of her hand,

Said "How bored are you?

cos I know I am."

She looked at him

Tipped back like a slob

"You are aware

That this is my job,"

She pointed to papers

To piles and reams

"This isn't just fun

As _you_ think it seems."

"Lets play a game

Lets make a bet,

I'm sure there's something

You want, you can get

Something that

If I should lose,

You make me do

Id let you choose!

We both have to guess

The next person who

Comes through the door.

First me and then you."

"Ok" she said logically

"but if we're both wrong?"

"We hit my bar

And duet a song?

A joint forfeit for failure

Because we both suck

Or we double the bet,

Get better luck?"

She nodded "Ok

But lets make it quick."

He smirked and laughed

"Is that how you tick?"

She looked back smiling

"I'll never tell!"

"Oh dear, Detective

You're going to hell

Your teasing is evil

Mean as you can get!"

"Oh come on Castle

Get on with the bet!"

He looked at the phone

And the plan he'd contrived

As Espo text him

'Bro I've arrived.'

"Ok I bet Espo,"

He said with a grin

"He's bound to be

The next person in."

"Fine I choose Ryan

He's never late."

They both sat back staring

Happy to wait.

She sat up and realised

They'd not made a deal,

No stake and no wager

To make the bet real.

"Something's not right here

You're far too laid back,

Its like you're just waiting

For something to crack."

She spoke with suspicion

"I can't help but feel,

You're on a mission

To seal some weird deal."

"Whoever may loose

Must oblige the winner

Whether they choose

Sky diving or dinner."

He held out his hand

"Beckett lets shake."

They shook on the bet

Without making a stake.

"What do you want

If you best me at this?"

"Oh that's easy Detective

One simple kiss!"

One little kiss,

Anytime, anywhere.

I just demand,

And you give in and glare."

Her heart started racing

Hers eyes opened wide,

She took a deep breath

Well, at least she tried.

"Just _one_ kiss Kate,"

He said leaning in

"And that would be only

If I happen to win!"

She rolled her eyes

"My _slave_ for the day

Anything I ask,

You have to obey!

I say be quiet,

You MUST shut up!

2 am, I want coffee

You bring the cup."

"That's not different" he said

"That's just what we do!"

She looked annoyed

But nodded "It's true."

"I'll have to come up

With something that's worse!"

"Yeah but you have

To win the bet first!"

"I've got it" she said

Leaning his way,

"You have to shadow

Gates for the day!"

His eyes went wide

"No, that's just mean

Mine was a kiss

Yours is obscene!

That woman hates me

She'd never agree."

"I think she just might

If it came from me

I could say I wanted

To work alone,

To scare you off

And make you go home,

But the mayor insisted

You stay near by,

Spend the day with her

The time will just _fly_!"

Just at that moment

Espo walked in,

Eyeing them both

With an evil grin.

Becketts eyes darted

In suspicion and awe

As she waited to be Swallowed

whole by the floor

"Something's not right here

I don't know where to begin

But something is off

With the way that you win!"

He reached out and grabbed her

Pulling here near

"I want my kiss Kate

But no, not here

Not yet, not today

I'll just let you go,

But when I want my kiss

Ill let you know.

A deal is a deal Kate

You keep your word."

"Get it over with Castle

This is absurd!"

"No way detective

You scream and shout,

But its more fun to watch

As I drag it out,

You wont see it coming

Cant prepare one bit

But I'm fairly certain

We'll both enjoy it!"

He laughed as she glared

Walking away,

Enjoying the torture

Of the game that they play.


	2. Chapter 2

He heard her approaching

And it filled him with doom,

The sound of her heeled feet

Owning the room.

They broke through the silence

Filled him with dread.

As he pictured her angry

And wanting him dead.

He looked up coyly

Drinking her in,

Shocked by her face

And its smiling grin.

"Double or nothing,"

She said bending near

"I know you cheated!"

And she tweaked his ear.

"I don't know how

And I don't really care

Double or nothing."

She yanked on his hair

He let out a yelp

But didn't object

"I don't know what you mean

Or what you suspect

But double or nothing

Hey I'm all in

_Two_ Beckett kisses

I'm happy to win."

"You're too sure of yourself"

She said backing away

"This time, this bet

I'll make you pay

This game I choose

This bet is mine!"

He held up his hands

"That's perfectly fine

Beat me Detective

As much as you can,

So what's this bet?

Did you have a plan?"

She nodded and pointed

Straight at her team

"We bet on the boys."

She said with a gleam

"Which one will speak first

And what that say

Double or nothing

Do you wana play?"

She leant over him closely

Her hair in his face

And extended her hand

With enticing grace

He nodded and shook it

"Then you got a deal!"

Lost in the pull of

Her unending appeal.

She thought for a second

And spoke very low

"I think for this bet

Its Esposito!"

She watched the two men

Lost in their work

With thankless tasks

That neither would shirk

"He will talk first

And I bet he says Yo!

And if he doesn't

It will be bro"

Castle grinned widely

Her logic was true

She might just win this

But what could he do?

"If I'm in for a pound

Then I'm in for a penny

It will be Ryan

And he'll mention Jenny"

They shook again

And sat back to stare,

At the entrancing antics

Of the other pair.

Espo asked Ryan

"Yo, bro, what is this?

She spun on the spot

And pumped her fist

"I called it Castle

You gotta admit

You lost the bet!

But don't have a snit"

"Two days with Gates!"

He said sighing deep

"Don't make me do it

You wont hear a peep,

I'll be your slave

However you chose."

"Just face it Castle

I _win_, you _lose_!

But I might change the stakes

I _might_ change my mind."

"Ah sweet Detective

You're simply too kind"

He dropped to his knees

His hands clasped in prayer

"I bow down before you

And your glorious hair!"

She hid her laugh

Behind her finger,

Watching as others

Started to linger.

"Get up you fool

Up from the floor

People are staring

I cant take anymore!"

"So what do you want Kate?"

He stood up with a groan

"What am I doing?

Now its me that you own.

Am I cleaning toilets?

Or shining your shoes?

You know what I wanted

When I made you lose"

"Yeah you wanted something!"

She smiled now at this

"But what was it Castle?

Oh yeah, a kiss!

What if instead

I want one from you?"

"It's was double or nothing

Kate, you get two!


	3. Chapter 3

He stared at her face

His eyes on her lips,

As one hand fell

To catch at her hips.

The other he lifted

And caught in her hair,

As she gazed up

With her mind blowing stare.

He ghosted his thumb

Across her cheek,

And waited for her

To give in and speak.

"Maybe not here."

She said with a grin,

Pushing against him

As he leaned in.

"We're being watched."

She leant to the right,

He looked up

To a comical sight.

The boys they sat staring

But they weren't alone,

A woman was watching

Whilst holding the phone,

A detective or two

Pretended to chat

As Castle stepped back

And smiled at that

"We put on a good show."

He said with a smirk,

As more cops appeared

And started to lurk.

"You have no idea."

She said full of tease,

As she turned in his arms

And faced them with ease,

"Is there a problem?"

She said her eyes wide

As the shouts and grumbles

Around them all died

Some shook their heads

And others they fled

Before Becketts stare

Could render them dead.

With one eye on Castle

She said with a smirk

"Isn't it time

You all did some work?"

But there wasn't a beat

For the tension to break,

She grabbed hold of his shirt

And gave him a shake

"I think Lanie needs us

I'm fairly sure,"

She grabbed his hand

And turned to the door.

But he dragged her back

And pulled her in near

As their lips met

To the sound of a cheer.

She gave in to the kiss

And arms flinging wide,

She opened her mouth

To his lips and sighed,

The kiss it went on

And people departed

Leaving just two,

On the journey they started

And as he pulled back

His breath coming quick,

She reached up to his ear

And gave it a flick.

"That wasn't funny."

She said with a grin

"It was _my_ bet

And my kiss to win."

He stepped back in earnest

Shame on his face

"I've never been happy

With second place."

He shrugged and asserted

"Too late now its done

And you cant tell me

That it wasn't fun."

She pulled him in close

And said with a hiss

"See here writer boy

Where's my second kiss?

And don't think cos you stole it

The first ones fair game,

And kissing me here

Please, that was just lame!"

"Ha you loved it!"

He said with a jeer,

"I saw you smile

When they started to cheer

So don't act the angel

It was good for you to!"

"Do you want a bet?"

"Please, its what we do

Double or nothing

You give in first!"

"Oh this madness."

"You know you're the worst.

We could bet on forever

And neither would win

So I surrender,

I simply give in.

If you want to, just _kiss_ me

I wont object,

I'll just kiss you back

No time to reflect.

So dear detective

Do you agree?"

"Ok" she said "Castle

That's just fine with me."

And she hoisted herself

To the tips of her toes,

And planted a kiss

On the end of his nose.

Before moving her lips

To the side of his face,

And wrapping their fingers

Together to lace.

She moved in for her kiss

The first _she_ could get,

So very glad

That she won the bet!


End file.
